Good high-speed steering characteristics and stability can be obtained in a motorcycle with front-wheel spring suspension by adopting hub steering, the wheel being pivoted for steering by means of a ball or gimbal joint inside an inner hub member on which the wheel hub rotates and at the ends of a pair of radius arms pivoted to the motorcycle frame. The steering axis passes through the wheel axis and is raked, for example at an angle of 12.degree.,to obtain a suitable self-centring or castor effect. A steering fork fixed at its ends to the inner hub member may extend to a bearing above the wheel, which bearing is also carried on radius arms or on a cantilever spring. In such arrangements the steering axis is forward of the handlebar turning axis and a coupling linkage is necessary. Furthermore the assembly having the steering axis passing through the wheel axis does not have the advantage of steering columns and forks in which the steering axis commonly passed behind the wheel axis and may have a rake or castor angle of the order of 25.degree..